The present invention is directed to a squeeze-activated flashlight, and in particular to a squeeze-activated flashlight having a holder configured to receive a lamp and one or more batteries, and a housing configured to receive the holder, the housing including a resiliently flexible actuator formed as a portion of a side wall of the housing and configured to be manually pressed inwardly to illuminate the lamp.